Let's Play, Hyung!
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Hyung! Aku bosan! Ayo kita bermain!"/"Boleh, mau main apa?"/"Permainan yang sedang Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung mainkan. Kita suit, lalu yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman!"/"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?"/ONESHOOT!—KyuMin


—"_Hyung_! Aku bosan! Ayo kita bermain!"/"Boleh, mau main apa?"/"Permainan yang sedang Donghae-_hyung_ dan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ mainkan. Kita suit, lalu yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman!"/"_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

.

.

_**AbracaForte**__ proudly presents,_

"_**Let's Play, Hyung!"**_

.

_**Disclaimer:** They're belong to God's_

_**.  
**_

_**Pairing**__: KyuMin_

.

_**Genre**__: Romance_

.

_**Rating**__: T_

.

.

_Enjoy! :D_

.

.

Dentuman lagu "_On The Floor_" milik J. Lo dan Pitbull terdengar dari _headphone_ milik _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin. Sesekali, _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menyiulkan lirik pada lagu tersebut. Ia menyibak poni yang berwarna putih keemasan itu perlahan ketika melihat _playlist_ di iPod-nya yang berwarna hitam. Seraya menyenderkan punggungnya, ia mendesah pelan. _Bosan_, pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendengarkan lagu. Selain itu, para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang lain beraktifitas di kamar masing-masing dan membiarkan dirinya sendirian di ruang televisi. Sementara itu, _namjachingu_-nya pergi entah kemana. Tragis memang nasibnya hari ini.

"_Hyuuung_!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara panggilan dari seseorang yang tengah memeluk tenguk _namja_ berambut putih keemasan itu. Otomatis, ia pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani memeluknya dari belakang itu dengan perasaan malas.

Semburat kemerahan muncul dari pipi _chubby_ milik Sungmin ketika mengetahui yang memeluknya barusan adalah Kyuhyun—_namjachingu_-nya yang terduga pergi entah kemana. Buru-buru ia melepaskan _headphone_ pink-nya dan memutar sedikit posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Ah ternyata kau, Kyu. Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau terlihat begitu imut, _hyung_," goda Kyuhyun yang lalu mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu melepaskan dekapannya lalu duduk tepat di sebelah _namjachingu_-nya. "_Hyung_! Aku bosan! Ayo kita bermain!"

"Boleh, mau main apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tengah mematikan lagu di iPod-nya. Ia pun meletakan _gadget_ itu di meja dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar dengan wajah yang sok di-_aegyo_-kan, membuatnya terlihat tampan dengan rambut _brunette_-nya itu. "Bagaimana kalau permainan yang sedang Donghae-_hyung_ dan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ mainkan di kamar mereka sekarang? Kita suit, lalu yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman!" usulnya.

"Hukuman? Misalnya apa?"

"Ya... apa saja yang _hyung_ mau, terserah."

"Baiklah, aku ikut main," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Oke, kita mulai," kata Kyuhyun seraya menyejajarkan kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan tangan Sungmin. "Su-it!"

Kertas melawan gunting—Sungmin menang! Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah imut Sungmin. "Nah, aku menang! Ini hukumanmu!" serunya ceria. Ia pun mencubit gemas pipi Kyuhyun sebagai hukuman darinya.

"Ah, sakit tahu!" erang Kyuhyun. Ia pun menyejajarkan kembali kepalan tangannya dengan tangan Sungmin yang sudah bersiap di posisinya. "Akan kubalas kau nanti. Bersiap-siaplah, _hyung_!"

"Su-it!" Kali ini Sungmin-lah yang memberikan aba-aba. Batu melawan gunting—kali ini Kyuhyun menang!

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Rasa puas kini memenuhi hatinya. "Aku menang. Ini hukuman untukmu, _hyung_!" Tak selang sedetik kemudian, sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sungmin. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu hanya diam membeku karena 'hukuman' yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Otaknya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan rasa manis mulai menjalari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan serangan mendadaknya itu, membiarkan sang _namjachingu_ menarik napas setelah beberapa saat kehilangan oksigen. Sementara itu, ia hanya menyeringai puas karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kita sedang memainkan apa yang Donghae-_hyung_ dan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ lakukan," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menghapus saliva yang tercecer di ujung bibirnya. "Bisakah _hyung_ dengar suara-suara itu?"

Sungmin terdiam, membuat suasana di ruang televisi menjadi hening. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan mulai mencari-cari suara yang kira-kira bisa didengarnya. Dan benar saja, sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing terdengar dari kamar milik pasangan HaeHyuk. Namun ada yang sedikit aneh. Suara itu lebih terdengar seperti... erangan?

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah begitu membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. "Ja-Jadi, kau mau kita melakukan 'itu'? Siang-siang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Anak pintar," pujinya. Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin yang halus lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin, berniat untuk mencium kembali bibir ranum itu.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUN!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun. Dengan sebal, ia melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan jengkel. "_WAE_, LEETEUK-_HYUUUNG_?"

"CEPAT KEMARI! AKU MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU!" teriak Leeteuk lantang dari dalam kamarnya.

"_Aish_... _hyung_ yang satu itu," geram Kyuhyun. Ia kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. "Baiklah, permainannya kita akhiri sampai sini dulu, _ne_, _chagi_?"

_Namja_ berwajah tirus itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin. Namun, dengan cepat Sungmin mencegah kepergian Kyuhyun dengan cara menarik lengan baju berwarna putih yang tengah Kyuhyun kenakan. "Nanti... kita sambung lagi... ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan. "Di... kamar... mungkin?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari _namjachingu_-nya dan mengangguk. "Pasti," jawabnya mantap seraya mengelus rambut putih keemasan milik Sungmin. Ia pun meninggalkan Sungmin, berjalan menuju kamar Leeteuk yang barusan memanggilnya.

Sungmin hanya memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh darinya dan bertanya dalam hatinya.

Mungkinkah ia sudah ketagihan untuk bermain permainan yang menggoda iman itu?

.

**~fin~**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^^

Hoho... kembali lagi bersama saya, Fo! Euhm... jadi, bagaimana fic saya kali ini? Fluffy kah? Atau absurd? Atau jangan-jangan gaje?

Ahaha pada ketahuan ya yang puasa pikirannya pada yadong~ /dor ahaha peace~ padahal puasa-puasa saya pikirannya juga yadong kok! #loh

Ne, silahkan kirim kritik, saran, dan pesan readerdeul sekalian lewat review! Saya akan membacanya dengan senang hati! Kamsahamnida! *bow*

.

.

CLICK!

V

V


End file.
